cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ossetia
|- |'Capital City' || Reiza |- |'Largest City' || Feruche |- |'Official Language' || Ossetian |- |'Government' • Head of State • Head of Government | Constitutional Monarchy Prince Ambrai XI |- |'Legislature' | Magisterial Council (13 members elected at large, led by the Prince) |- |'Area' • Total | 769.277 mile diameter. 634.167 from purchases/sales/gains, 135.110 from natural growth. (05/13/07) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 11,141 Supporters (05/13/07) 8,563 Working Citizens (05/13/07) 2,578 Soldiers (05/13/07) |- |'National Tax Rate' | 23% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $101.01 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 74.96% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rupee ($) = 100 Coins |- |'Resources' • Connected | Gold Aluminum Gems Rubber Silver Uranium Wine Sugar Wine Wheat Water |} The Princedom of Ossetia is a very large and older nation at 270 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Ossetia work diligently to produce Wheat and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Ossetia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ossetia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ossetia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ossetia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The above informaton is correct as of - 26/01/07 Ossetia has it's own unique culture and language - foreign languages are not pursued except as a means of communication with other countries and the Magisterial Council actively encourages the development of Ossetian as a language. Music plays a large part of the culture and many of the older, tribal chants have been replaced with songs featuring many instruments and deep lyrics that typically tell of the history of the Princedom. For the majority of it's existence, Ossetia has been a relatively isolationist country, retaining loose links with it's tribal past with the dying tribes of the desert. It traded and allied with the nearby Hylian Kingdom, but otherwise remained on it's own, a small yet nevertheles powerful country that looked to it's own affairs before even looking at others. In recent years the Ossetian borders have been opened up and immigration is rife. All immigrants are, however, required to attain citizenship and learn the native language before being allowed into the country. Anyone found in the country without a citizenship is immediately deported to their country of origin. War Ossetia has a glorious military past, successfully defending itself during the medieval period with an advanced, well-trained army. When isolationist tendencies were adopted, the military quickly became redundant, but it remained nevertheless, and still retains it's proud traditions today. The order of the military that protects the prince are still called the Royal Knights. There has only been two wars in recent years, the first against Bfod Nation. Wishing to claim more land for itself, Ossetia invaded with a force of eight hundred troops and five tanks, having first launched two cruise missiles. Ossetia lost the first battle with a loss of 258 soldiers, against Bfod Nation's 79 infantry, but was victorious in the second battle with an increased infantry presence. An additional four hundred infantry added to the army - Bfod Nation lost all troops. Ossetia went on to destroy some of Bfod Nation's infrastructure before going onto claim territory and technology for itself before sending peace terms, which Bfod Nation accepted. A monument was erected in Feruche, dedicated to the memory of the 258 Ossetian troops that lost their lives in the Bfod conflict. Before the war with Bfod Nation, Ossetia sent 536 troops to Kanosia to help in their war. These troops stormed Kanosia's enemies' defenses, and brought a successful close to the conflict. 186 of these troops were recalled after the war, but 333 remained in Kanosia as a peace-keeping force. These however, were never to return home as Kanosia mistakenly attacked another nation. At first peace was offered by the other nation provided Kanosia pay for the small amount of damages incurred, but Kanosia refused. War broke out again and the other nation called to it's alliance for help, and two other countries also attacked Kanosia. The country was devastated - militarily, economically, financially. The land was razed. Kanosia called for help and Ossetia sent over 800 troops and 70 tanks to help defend it while at the same time warning the attacking countries to call a peace. Eventually higher members of the alliance opened a dialogue with both Kanosia and Ossetia, and the war came to a close, but for one nation, which kept the theatre of operations going, yet according to the command issued by his alliance, did not attack. Kanosia's war had come to an end, but for Ossetia, it was just beginning. A conflict broke out between Ossetia and a nation called Andromeda. Ossetia launched a midnight attack with cruise missiles and a strong force of infantry and tanks. Andromeda called to it's alliance for help and, mirroring the last war with Kanosia, helped to defend the other nation, and then attack Ossetia itself. Prince Ambrai XI offered peace, but was refused. The country was overwhelmed, and emergency draft measures were called for. However, these new troops were inexperienced and the entire military fell apart. Vast Ossetian estates were taken while much of it's technology was stolen, shared equally among the three countries attacking. Again the military, hastily reformed by General Ti'ahk, used the emergency draft system in an attempt to repel the invaders, helped eagerly by thousands of Ossetians angry at what they saw as the desecration of their nation. They used guerilla tactics but were again beaten back and forced to surrender. Feruche fell to the invaders, while what was left of the government and military rallied at Reiza. While Ti'ahk requested financial aid from Kanosia, Prince Ambrai XI negotiated the entry of Ossetia into the Vernatic Zeal Consortium, a small protectorate of Nordreich. In effect, Ossetia was now a Nordreich nation. While they readied for war, peace was finally accepted, provided Ossetia apologised for attacking at first, a provision it gladly accepted. The war had utterly devastated the country - it is estimated that over two thousand people lost their lives, including both the military and civilians who resisted at Feruche for so long. The economy was extremely weak and aid was called for. Kanosia, finally recovering itself from it's own war, sent $60,000. The VZI sent $150,000. And yet despite the immense setbacks the war had brought, recovery was amazingly quick. With the construction bonus afforded by the country's trade agreements, much of what had been destroyed was rebuilt. The land taken was given back, and much more outside of this was claimed for Ossetia, which asserted it needed the land for farming to rebuild the economy. Immigrants flocked to the country for the work available, and then for the high pay rates when the economy recovered. Indeed, in a very short time, the entire country strongly exceeded it's pre-war status. War struck again, this time on a global scale with the advent of the Second Great War between the League and the Initiative. As a member of Nordreich, Ossetia stayed out of the war but expressed support for the Initiative. On January 14th, secret orders were passed down among the military divisions in Nordreich, known as the Korps. Each Korps was to focus on a select number of nations from Nordreich's enemy alliance, ODS and LSF. Ossetia was one of the many nations which attacked that night, focussing on ODS member the Roam Empire. Within days, Roam was in anarchy, and accepted surrender at Ossetia's terms (that being, to leave the ODS). In a matter of days, the League was under heavy fire and called a ceasefire, eventually surrendering. Refusing to surrender, the LUEnited Nations continued with the war. Ossetia again came to Nordreich's aid and attacked Zagaland, the result of which was the complete annihilation of it's inner infrastructure. After a while, Zagaland simply refused to respond, and the battlefields there were empty. The League surrendered to the Initiative, and though there were a few rogues still being hunted down, it was mostly over. However, it would be a while before Ossetian citizens saw peace, as Splabonia (being another member of Nordreich) attacked ICP nation Vindrille. Kanosia also attacked, and finally, Ossetia declared war. What followed was mostly a war of attrition - after the initial battle, which Vindrille lost badly, the country was put into anarchy. Riots filled the streets while Kanosian and Splabonian tanks and troops hunted down the government in hiding. In the air, Ossetian aircraft followed cruise missiles in attacks on the beleaguered nation. What was left of Vindrille's government rallied at a military base and launched cruise missiles at all three nations. The Magisterial Council opened a dialogue with the surviving parliamentary members, who refused to surrender. All three nations reduced the country to ashes, eventually pulling out entirely, reasoning that there was no more point. Ossetia fought in the Third Great War as a member of Nordreich, fighting a crucial war on three fronts (fighting nations from three different enemy alliances). The country acquitted itself well and either destroyed or forced all of it's enemies to submission. Though not a member of any fireteam, Ossetia was one of the more active nations of the Mjolnir Korps, and she was recognised for her contribution to Nordreich's efforts in the war. The war had taken a large toll on the country, despite it's successes, and several aid packages were awarded by the Reichsbank for it's service when the war had ended. More Ossetians died in this war than any other, but this has not stemmed the immense growth the country still enjoys. Despite fighting proudly for Nordreich, Ossetia left the alliance not long after the war had ended, along with fellow Nordreich members Splabonia and Kanosia. Together, along with Sitrania, they formed The Fianna, a new alliance. Ossetia forms a crucial part of this new alliance, being in charge of the military arm of the new alliance. Ossetia also pretty much leads The Fianna until a larger number has joined, whereby a democratic votive process will decide who gets to lead, either one section or the entire alliance. For now, Ossetia is the strongest member of The Fianna, and leads the alliance in a new beginning. Technology Ossetia has always remained at the forefront of technological development. It's current technology rating stands at 75.28, an astonishing number for so small a country. It has a space-flight development programme currently in the planning, an offshoot of the government's OFRD (Ossetian Flight Research Division) group. OFRD supplies military and civilian flight technology. During the war with Bfod Nation, the military did not believe in the advantage offered by aircraft, because the craft of the time were primitive propellor-driven machines. OFRD had developed and built the Yakovlev YAK-9 (the naming convention of the OFRD military craft a clue as to the MD's country of origin) and several units were active at the time, but they were not used. The organisation split it's research teams in two - the first would retain the OFRD name and develop military aircraft under the original MD, focussing on weapons. The second, named 3GR (3rd Generation Research), would also develop it's own military aircraft, but focus on engines. By the time of the war with Andromeda, all the military had was a few YAK-9's and 3GR's P-51. These craft were outclassed by the planes operated by the enemy, and all that had been sent out were destroyed. When the war was over and the military re-structured, orders came from the government to give a greater focus on aircraft, and a generous amount of funds was diverted into the research of new machines. OFRD at first concentrated on a follow-up to the YAK-9, the GRV2, focussing on the improved new automated guns they had developed. They scrapped the GRV2, however, after 3GR's latest aircraft was secretly revealed to the prince and the Magisterial Council, the F-86 Sabre. While it was still weak in the weapons department, it utilised a new technology for it's engine, the jet. This greatly improved the speed and maneuverability of the fighter, the prototype of which outflew and outmaneuvered the YAK-9, P-51 and the GRV2 prototype. While the government rushed the F-86 into production, they ordered 3GR to work on a follow-up while the jet engine was to be given to the OFRD to combine with GRV2 technology. The result was the MiG-15. Externally, it looked very similar to the F-86, but it had greatly improved weapons and a slightly higher speed due to a small team from 3GR refining the engine. Eventually, Ossetian air technology was at the top of it's class. At the outbreak of the Second Great War, Ossetia had two squadrons of F-86 fighter craft, one MiG-15 squad, four F-100 Super Sabres squadrons, two F-35 Lightning squadrons, and one squadron that flew the new F-15 Eagle. During the war, among the various dogfights and fighter escorted bombing runs on enemy countries, the two F-86 squadrons were destroyed. As they were older craft, this is not surprising. Another result of the war was that the country did not have enough funds to create any more F-15 Eagle squadrons at the time - it was estimated that it would take quite some while before any more are manufactured, and all development at OFRD and 3GR shut down for an extended period. Shortly before the Third Great War, development and production started up again, and OFRD produced the devastating jet fighter, the SU-30 MK1, certainly the most advanced craft the country has ever developed. Twenty squadrons are in active service, along with ten squadrons of the B-1B Lancer bomber, the largest number of active aircraft squadrons in the country's history. 3GR are currently developing a brand new fighter craft, but nothing is known yet of it's capabilities. For now, the SU-30 MK1 is one of the most effective strike fighter craft in the world. Concerning bomber craft, Ossetia originally developed two, the AH-1 Cobra and the AH-64 Apache, both developed by OFRD. Squadrons of both were used in the war with Andromeda but neither craft actually managed to incur any damage, and the military scrapped them altogether, focussing at first on the fighters, which were overwhelmed by the technology of the enemy craft. Today Ossetia buys bomber craft from companies in other countries. Concerning the space-flight programme, there is nothing planned for human flight, but the country was expected to be launching satellites soon using rocket technology developed at OFRD. Initially developed for cruise missiles, the engines have been adapted to suit spaceflight carrying significant weight into orbit. However, due to the strain on the country's finances in the Great Wars, the program was put on hold. It is now in full swing, however, and the country is expected to be launching a satellite very soon. There is great conjecture about what type of satellite it might be, but most believe it will be a defensive one, designed to shoot down enemy cruise missiles. If true, this is obviously a reaction to the damage done to historical buildings in the Third Great War. Ossetia is developing nuclear technology and is soon expected to be performing tests of a new nuclear missile very soon. The Magisterial Council voted for this weapon to be built and employed as a military weapon after facing nations during the Third Great War that carried their own nuclear weapons. Due to sanctions by their alliances, they were not and did not use them, but the Magisterial Council believed that Ossetian nuclear technology would be essential in future combat situations. There is a lot of stiff resistance to this among the people, but Prince Ambrai XI has overruled them, agreeing with the council. This is one issue of major contention between the prince and the general population, and one of the deciding factors in the campaign to remove the monarchy and form a liberal government. Miscellaneous Some time after the war, Ossetia's ancient flag, seen here, was discarded. The new flag seen on the right has the ancient Phoenix in the centre, a sword in it's right talon to symbolise the military, and a parchment in it's left talon to symbolise the law. The wreath symbolises the government, while the crown on the head symbolises the Ossetian monarchy. In the original flag, the Phoenix was seen flying towards the sun. In the new flag, the Phoenix' wings are outstretched instead of folded in, and the sun shines brightly from behind it, which is supposed to highlight the immense advances the country has taken in recent years. Much more recently, the country's flag has changed again, this time to represent The Fianna. Before, the country would never change it's flag to that of the alliance it was a member of, but due to the crucial role it currently plays as one of the founding and leading members of the alliance, the country's flag has changed, too. The new flag is known as "The Tricolour", a well known flag of Irish origins. The previous flag, known as "The Golden Phoenix", is still used as the flag of the Magisterial Council, and usually flies next to the new tricolour flag of The Fianna. Monarchy The ruling family on the Ossetian throne is the House of Ambrai, descended from Link Ambrai I, who was the first Prince of Ossetia. Prince Ambrai III became High Prince for a few short years, governing also the neighbouring kingdom of Hyrule, until a new government was installed. In recent years the general population has expressed their desire to move away from a monarchy, preferring a democratic government. However, Prince Ambrai XI has thus far given no quarter in this area, going as far as to say - "I will not endeavour to remove that which has been in place for nearly a thousand years; I will not approve any form of liberal government in place of this monarchy. This family will continue to rule, advised as it is at present by the Magisterial Council. I will not break with tradition, and neither will my successor. We shall continue to serve the people in our current, traditional role." The following is the list of all the monarchs of Ossetia in the Ambrai line and their relation to the last one and their original name: Ambrai I (first Prince; Link Ambrai) Ambrai II (son; Rohan Ambrai) Ambrai III (son; Pol Ambrai) Ambrai IV (son; Rillon Ambrai) Ambrai V (son; Link II Ambrai) Ambrai VI (son; Atreyu Ambrai) Ambrai VII (son; Rihani Ambrai) Ambrai VIII (son; Edrel Ambrai) Princess Regent (wife; Iliena Feiran) Ambrai IX (son; Elsen Ambrai) Ambrai X (son; Deniv Ambrai) Ambrai XI (son; Riyan Ambrai) The monarchy also have a title developed for formal use. The style of the current monarch is His Grace the Prince Riyan Ambrai XI of Ossetia. Category:Nations